Wrath Steelheart
"The original Dark Lord, feared as The eye of the storm. The oldest Dark Lord and the strongest." - Oraephiss, The Grand Master of the Gods. Name: Wrath Steelheart Species: Hedgehog Title: Supreme Dark Lord Wrath, The eye of the storm. Gender: Male Age: 54 Powers: Dark, Electric, Dark Magic. Weakness: Light, Space energy, Light Magic. Backstory Wrath was born on a planet known as Spitarina, the hedgehog home planet on the streets where his parents left him when he was 8 to fight for his own, he learned to steal and murder people in order to get what he wanted making him a very cruel and dark person, becoming a murderer and thief in the mobian laws eyes. Wrath later tracked down his parents at the age of 15 and killed his mother infront of his father who fleed far away. He later went around as a mercinary for hire by villains and did multiple tasks like assasinations, stealing and more crimes during this time even meeting up with villains like Darkface and General Darkness who would later help him form the dark alligence. During the war between the Gods, Fallen Gods and Devils Wrath invaded Pyros and found Anger, Bright and there parents holiday home. He killed their parents infront of them. Bright being older fleed but left Anger to be captured by Wrath and trained in dark magic, later becoming the Dark Lordess and his lover. Wrath later ended up allowing Zant to take over the dark alligence with himself in second in command and the dark alligence eventually took over Utopia crushing it into dust and killing many gods and Ankis and Enkis. He was later murdered and then revived by Terzeon and Galaxus being forced by Zant to become Galaxus's butler, after three months he later betraid Galaxus and became a traitor to Cerberus, fleeing in a mysterious smoke after being torchured by Galaxus. He then ended up on Karritula and met the now deprived of his undead lord title Dark Bash and the two formed a alliance stealing Lucifer Gremory's ship and escaping the planet. The two then landed on a mysterious forest planet where they met Sir Jadeus Winparr the second in command knight of the Supreme Shadow Knight Alliance (SSKA ), the two later also met Sir. Aithar Graythorn who revealed himself to be the leader of the SSKA. After Skar and the Unholy Empire fell to Cerberus , Wrath claimed the title of Dark Lord once more forming the Supreme Alliance of Autority . Theme The Nightmare Saw The Nightmare Saw was Wrath's flagship, a huge ship filled with millions of cannons, smaller ships in hangers and huge spikes coming form the ship itself able to dig its way to a planets core. The ship was later passed down to Wrath's son Destroyer however it went missing since then. Wrath after reclaiming the title of Dark Lord found the Nightmare Saw had been found by Sir. Aithar and used as the SSKA's flagship and after making his alliance with the SSKA he claimed his flagship back from them. Gallery Destroyer Wrath (2013).png|Destroyer Wrath (2013) Kid Wrath.png|Wrath as a child. WrathAnger (WrathXAnger).png|Wrath and Anger. Destroyer Wrath.png|Destroyer form Wrath Dark Lord Wrath.png|Wrath's original body. Thunder Wrath.png|Thunder form Wrath Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Dark Lord